


We need to talk

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: AU where percabeth isn't a thing, M/M, POV Second Person, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico di Angelo was never really afraid of conversations beginning with “we need to talk”. Until today.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 106





	We need to talk

“Nico, we need to talk.”

You lift your eyes from the book on your lap the moment you hear those words.

You almost send the boy way, since you are in the library and your mood is bad enough already without Percy’s chit chatting. But you decide against it, and put your reading aside instead, motioning for the boy to sit on the chair next to you.

Percy’s been weird lately, so if he wished to talk, you would not be the one stopping him. Even if it probably meant allowing him to throw his new existential crisis over you (like when he decided going vegan and had to come to terms with the fact that most blue corants are not exactly animal-free).

“I thought it was better to talk to you before believing any story people say.”

That catches your full attention.

Not what you expected, but still, it's definitely just a pointless conversation. Right?

“Hum, there’s a rumor going on around the camp… "

_Oh shit._

If this is about what you think it is, the moment you leave the library, you are going to summon a zombie army and haunt every single Aphrodite daughter and son, the source of every love gossip at the camp.

“Nico, do you like…”

Haunt? Did you say haunt? More like hunt every single kid of that prepotent bitc-

“... Annabeth?”

.

.

.

"What?"

You blink, the sudden confusion washing out your anger.

Percy stares back at you with his big green eyes. It’s almost enough to distract you.

“You. In love with Annabeth. True?”

You can't help the loud, ugly laughter that bursts through your mouth.

The other demigods in the room glare at you, but you don’t care. Mixed with your relief and the adrenaline still running through your body, it is the funniest thing you ever heard.

“Damn, it’s not true, right?” Percy says, although he doesn’t look really disappointed.

“Whaaat? No, why do you think it’s not- _haha_ , that it ain’t true?”

Wow, that was close. _Wow._

Actually, you wouldn’t mind keeping this rumor. For emergencies.

“You’re laughing at my face. Gods, how could I believe it?” He laughs too and rests his chin on his hand. You’re so relieved you could kiss him now. (Maybe not only now). “If it’s not Annie, then who is it? I’m not that dumb, you do look kinda lovestruck sometimes.”

“You’re imagining things.” You take your book and get up. “Since when do you notice anything anyway?”

“Oh, shut up.” Despite the words, Percy's staring at you with amusement. “Who is it?”

“ _You_ ” Your lips curl into a smile and you fight the blushing creeping into your cheeks. “are quite annoying, Jackson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading!!  
> This is just a silly thing I wrote like, six years ago. It was posted on FF.net in portuguese, and I finally translated it and brought it to AO3.
> 
> You can find me fangirling occasionaly on [@eu-nao-sou-um-chapeu](http://eu-nao-sou-um-chapeu.tumblr.com)


End file.
